vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 11
Vampire Knight Vol. 11 is the eleventh volume of the Vampire Knight manga series. Content *49th Night - *50th Night - *51st Night - *52nd Night - *53rd Night - *Editor's Notes Book cover summary The Viz cover summary: :The Night Class at Cross Academy has been abolished. Zero still attends the Day Class while carrying out his duties as a vampire hunter. Yuki now lives hidden away at the Kuran residence with Kaname, but can she embrace the life of a pureblood vampire? The Chuang Yi cover summary: :One year after parting ways...various things have started anew. Zero continues his studies at the academy while carrying out his hunter duties. Yuki has spent the past year hidden in the Kuran residence...while Kaname has become the new leader of vampire society and has arranged for a meeting with the new Hunters' guild to discuss relations between humans and vampires. A vampire banquet will also be held to mark the event! Volume 11 ushers in a new era of Vampire Knight! Release information Plot outline Ichijo wakes up and finds himself in the care of Sara Shirabuki, who saved his life after he tried sacrificing himself to kill Ichio. She asks him to tell her all he knows about Kaname, and she tears at his flesh when he refuses. Meanwhile, Yuki returns to the Kuran manor with Kaname, and he admits all of his past wrongdoings to her. He tries to push her away, but she asks for him to taint her as well. They kiss and Kaname bites her. After that there is a one year time-skip, and the focus changes to Zero, who saves a little girl from being kidnapped by some ex-human vampires. He returns to his city apartment shortly after, and he is greeted by the Headmaster, who was released from the Hunter Society. The Headmaster informs Zero of a meeting that is about to take place between the Hunters and the vampires, with Zero as the future leader of the Hunter Society and Kaname as the future leader of the vampire society. Back at the Kuran manor, Yuki studies with Aido, who is her teacher. During Kaname's absence, she craves both his and Zero's blood, and she wanders around the mansion confusedly. She feels guilty for having feelings for both Kaname and Zero, and she asks Kaname if she can stay by his side forever anyway. Meanwhile, the Hunters continue to set up for the meeting and the party afterwards, and Kain and Ruka visit the Pureblood Hanadogi family to see if everything is fine. At the school, Zero's old friend Kaito is hired as a teacher, and he meets Yori. The Hunters and the vampires have their meeting, and afterwards Zero discovers that Kaito snuck Yori into the party. Kaito says that if the vampires notice there is a 'lamb' at the party and attack her, Zero will have the perfect excuse to kill Yuki. At that very same time, Yuki and Kaname enter the ballroom, and Yuki and Zero have eye contact for the first time in an entire year. Image gallery English edition (Viz) Vol11.jpg|English cover, Viz Vol11_back.jpg|English back cover, Viz Ch49 Viz.jpg|49th Night - (Viz) Ch50 Viz.jpg|50th Night - (Viz) Ch51 Viz.jpg|51st Night - (Viz) Ch52 Viz.jpg|52nd Night - (Viz) Ch53 translation.jpg|53rd Night - (magazine) English edition (Chuang Yi) Vol11 Chuang Yi.jpg|English cover, Chuang Yi Image gallery Japanese edition Vol11 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover Trivia *In Japan, the volume 11 tankobon sold 162,419 copies in the first two weeks of sales, ranking in the top 20 releases of the week. *The obi is a decorative "sash" that is wrapped around a Japanese publication and not included in any of the English releases.This volume had Yuki's quote (from 49th Night): "Taint me, Nii-sama..." Category:Books Category:Volume 11 Category:Volumes Category:Purebloods arc